Midnight Cuddletime
by Tori Lynn Leblanc
Summary: No one told Zelos that Lloyd was a cuddler. Zelloyd.


**First update in months? I know. I'm kind of still on hiatus. My senior year is about to start. I'm busier than ever. I'll update when I can, but for now… ALL the indefinite hiatuses!**

* * *

No one ever told Zelos that Lloyd was a cuddler.

This would not have been an issue if not for the fact that a lack of beds in Zelos' mansion caused the man himself, being as kind and considerate as he was, to volunteer to share his own bed with somebody. Given that it _was_ his bed, he felt he had a right to choose who would sleep in it with him based on the person with whom he felt most comfortable, leaving the earnest swordsman from Sylvarant to be his only suitable choice. He and Lloyd were _friends_, and so it only made sense that Zelos would invite him to share his bed for a night so that one person wasn't forced to sleep on the floor.

However, the issue now stood that Zelos awoke in the middle of the night and could not get back to sleep due to one very touchy-feely Lloyd Irving.

The two entered Zelos' four-post canopy bed at a quarter past eleven, after post-dinner conversation had turned into a wonderful dessert and the post-dessert conversation had begun to dwindle down to staring at the detailed molding in the walls. When Colette fell forward and passed out on the table, Zelos decided to dismiss his team and call it a night. It was at this point that he chose to extend the sleeping quarters invitation to Lloyd. And of course, Lloyd, being the kindhearted soul that he was, didn't want somebody to have to sleep on the floor. He couldn't say no to his friend's request, and so up the stairs he followed the redhead to his immaculate bedroom.

Beneath the softest linen Lloyd had ever felt, he was soon taken by sleep, and Zelos followed shortly after. There was plenty of room on the king-sized bed for both men, and it started out that each had their own half and there was a reasonable amount of space between them.

That certainly was not the case when Zelos awoke circa three hours later to feel the brunet swordsman pressed against his back, his current weapon of choice pressing into Zelos' own lower back through pajamas. Zelos could feel the fabric of Lloyd's pajama pants on his own skin—his damned tank top must have ridden up.

_Perfect_, Zelos thought. _What am I supposed to do now?_ It would have been _far _too awkward for the redhead to shake the other man awake and demand he remove his _boner_ from his back, so for the time being he just laid as still as he could manage and forced his eyes shut, trying desperately to get back to sleep so he could wake up in the morning and forget about this. Lloyd wouldn't know about it and Zelos wouldn't mention it.

That seemed to work just fine. Five minutes and Zelos was nearly asleep again, losing consciousness slowly but surely, only a tiny bit uncomfortable. Without regard to the organ that poked him relentlessly, Lloyd was comfortable for the most part; warm and soft. So once Zelos was almost completely asleep, he was cruelly awakened once again to something that shocked him near to the point of screaming, though he was able to contain it. By no means did he want his friend to wake up at this point.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Colette," Lloyd groaned very near to Zelos' ear as his hips were grabbed and his back was assaulted by a barrage of thrusts. Zelos could feel his face flush to match his fiery hair and—yep—he was definitely awake now.

_What the fuck am I going to do?_ his thoughts cried. The _last_ thing this Chosen needed was the closest person he could call a friend grinding his erection into his back without knowing it, releasing some kind of strange sexual tension for Colette in his sleep.

However, the more Zelos began to think about it, the situation was almost endearing. He knew for an absolute fact that Lloyd had never been with a girl—not even Colette—and the wet dream he was having was bordering on cute. Zelos could barely remember his days as a virgin, but as soon as he'd hit puberty he could recall the libido that was suddenly thrust upon him… no pun intended. He knew what Lloyd was going through, and this was an understandable situation based on his age.

Suddenly, having been caught up in his own thoughts, Zelos felt Lloyd's hot breath on his ear and he groaned involuntarily. He hadn't thought it possible for his friend's mouth to be any closer to his ear than it had been already.

"Do you like having me inside of you?" Lloyd growled, and the very tone of the brunet's voice was enough to send blood straight from the redhead's brain to his own faithful saber.

Zelos' left eye twitched as his cock began to as well and he could barely formulate any coherent thought. Lloyd's thrusts were only getting faster with each moment and the grip on his hips even tighter. He couldn't help the softest of moans from leaving his lips at being handled so roughly and he got yet harder.

"You know you're loving this," the swordsman hissed, and the resonance of his voice was too much for Zelos. He felt as if Lloyd were actually speaking to him, and _yes_, for some inexplicable reason he _was_ loving it.

Unsheathing his sword from its cloth prison, Zelos wrapped a firm hand around himself and pumped rapidly, the friction delicious and _exactly_ what he needed, just short of a pair of warm, wet lips…

Lloyd ground into Zelos faster and he subconsciously buried his face into Zelos' soft, red locks. Zelos, unable to think straight, breathily moaned his friend's name as his mind began subjecting him to images of himself in Colette's place in Lloyd's fantasy; beneath him, moaning and desperate, taking in all of Lloyd's (what felt to be impressive) girth.

The strangled groans, the pent-up sighs, and the desperate movements were all driving Zelos nearer and nearer to the edge. At some point during the action, Lloyd's warm cock had slipped out of his pajama pants and the flesh was actually _touching_ his back. Zelos could feel precum being smeared onto his lower back and although he wanted it to make him cringe it only served to push him closer.

"I'm going to come inside you," Lloyd growled suddenly, only a little muffled by Zelos' hair. The redhead ferociously stroked himself as Lloyd attacked him from behind, and he felt so close that he might die. Their circumstances were no longer on Zelos' mind.

"I'm going to come," Zelos cried out softly. It was only a matter of seconds before he felt a warm wetness splash across his back and he bit his lip to keep from making more noise as he came, spurting out onto his sheets.

Lloyd made the most attractive of groaning noises as he released, and Zelos felt as though he would choke on his breath as he struggled to catch it. He let go of his weapon, now spent, and he wasn't entirely sure what to do next. Fortunately, Lloyd made that choice for him as he pulled away to flop on his back on his side of the bed. Zelos could feel Lloyd's semen dripping down his back and he could _not_ believe he'd just done what he did.

Turning over toward Lloyd—and in the process, wiping his back mostly clean on his bed sheets—Zelos curled up, not touching Lloyd but watching his sleeping form. He chuckled extremely quietly. Had he honestly just done that?

No harm done… It wasn't _his _fault, after all. Nobody'd told him that Lloyd was a cuddler.


End file.
